


Of Sickness, Toothless, and Main Vocalist

by KPop_Rogue



Series: K-Pop Angst Fics [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, If I Tag Anything, It'll Spoil The Plot, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: Two members of ATEEZ are rushed to the hospital. What will the outcome be? Will they survive?Read to find out!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: K-Pop Angst Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686148
Kudos: 12





	Of Sickness, Toothless, and Main Vocalist

It was a regular day. ATEEZ were recording a new episode for their variety show in pairs, Seonghwa and Jongho, Hongjoong and Yeosang, San and Wooyoung, and Mingi and Yunho.

They all had little quests to complete in different parts of the city and had 10 minutes to do so. Seonghwa and Jongho’s quest was to shake hands with at least 10 people and to buy 8 pairs of socks and gloves, one pair for each member. 

They started walking around the busy street in masks and jackets, asking if they could shake hands with people. After 8 minutes, they managed to shake 10 people’s hands and ran to buy gloves and socks. They bought San a pair of green socks with dogs on it and red gloves, Wooyoung a pair of orange socks with smiley faces and green gloves. Yunho a pair of blue socks with penguins and red gloves, Mingi a pair of red socks and yellow gloves. Hongjoong had purple socks with little music notes on it and brown gloves, Yeosang having lavender socks with chicks and teal gloves. Seonghwa and Jongho bought matching socks and gloves, them being black with little moons and gray gloves.

All 4 pairs of ATEEZ members met after their time limit was done and started discussing their quests.

“San and I had to go to 20 houses and ask if the people knew who we were. We had to get at least 10 people to say yes or we failed,” explained Wooyoung. “Let me guess,” started Yunho. “You failed.” Wooyoung nodded.

“That’s not that surprising haha. We’ll get more in the future. Mingi and I had to buy stickers for everyone and we also had to pet 10 dogs. Today, there were literally no dogs! We barely did it,” complained Yunho.

“That’s funny. We had to feed 10 birds and take 5 pictures at popular places,” said Hongjoong.

“Birds aren’t that bad though. If you know how to deal with them that is,” said San.

“What did you two do, Jongho?” asked Yeosang as they all looked at him. Jongho and Seonghwa were sitting on the couch together as the others looked at them. 

“We-” started Jongho as he stood up to get water. Jongho’s eyes rolled up into his head as he fell face first onto the floor. “JONGHO!” screamed Wooyoung as he ran to Jongho. Seonghwa beat him to Jongho first. 

“Stay back,” muttered Seonghwa. “What?!” questioned-exclaimed Wooyoung as he panicked around. “Why? He needs help!” 

“I… I think we’re sick. Call the manager..” said Seonghwa as he fell on top of Jongho. 

Their manager arrived in no time, putting gloves and a mask on and moving the two away from each other and the other 6. “Stay away from these 2. They’re very sick and I don’t want you guys to contract it.”

He called an ambulance, which brought them to the hospital. 

Days later, Seonghwa and Jongho’s sickness worsened. They were coughing a lot and had horrible migraines. Hongjoong visited them every day, but the others went every other day or so. 

“Doctor… Can you do anything for them? Can _ we _ do anything for them?” he practically begged.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim, but I don't think we can do anything. I think the only thing we can do now is to hope for the best,” said the doctor as he walked away.

Hongjoong stood outside the glass for what felt like forever until a screech sounded. Nurses rushed into the room as he was rushed away. 

“What’s going on! Tell me!” he yelled at the two nurses pushing him away. “Mr. Kim, Mr. Park’s vitals are dropping fast. We’re trying to revive him but I don’t know if it’ll work. Please don’t get in the nurse’s ways please.” 

Hongjoong felt like his world was ending. First, they passed out in the living room, then their sickness worsened and now Seonghwa was dying. He pulled out his phone and called their manager.

Jongho’s vitals started dropping while Hongjoong was asleep. He fell asleep from crying with Yeosang hugging him. “Oh my god…” whispered Yeosang as Hongjoong woke up/

“What happened?” exclaimed a panicked Hongjoong. He saw tears running down Yeosang’s cheeks, leaving tracks. 

  
“Hyung…. Jongho and Seonghwa passed away a few seconds ago…” whispered San.

“No… YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!” yelled Hongjoong. “HYUNG!” yelled Mingi. Mingi doesn’t yell a lot. Hongjoong looked over at him. Mingi was sobbing into Yunho’s shoulder. “WHY WOULD WE BE JOKING ABOUT DEATH. THEY’RE DEAD. They’re dead…”

They sat outside the quiet room crying as the doctors pulled the manager away to talk. “They passed away at 5:47 P.M. from complications in the lungs. My condolences to you and your family.”

They were not allowed to see their bodies until the funeral where each member made a speech about Jongho and Seonghwa.

ATEEZ still went on as a 6 member group. They gained popularity and did many world tours, many named for both their hyung and maknae. They married and had children. Hongjoong named his first-born son Seonghwa while Yeosang named his Jongho. They lived peaceful lives after their careers ended and stayed in contact, going to the cemetery where Seonghwa and Jongho were buried side by side and where they would be buried next to their brothers. Every year on their birthday, Christmas, Father’s Day, and New Year’s, all 6 of them would go to their burial spot to pay their respects. When they left, they felt contempt, knowing that Seonghwa and Jongho would watch over them from wherever they were at. 

By 2090, all 8 brothers were reunited.

_ “They did not die alone. Even though we could not be there next to them, we were as close as we could have been, considering the sickness they had caught. They were loved and will be loved for many years into the future. They were two of the best people I ever knew and I will never, ever, forget them. May God bless them on their journey to heaven. We love you, Seonghwa and Jongho.”  _

_ “May God bless these 8 brothers on their journey through the afterlife.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm feeling very angsty right now. Watching the news and hearing about people dying from the pandemic alone just made me write this. This is better than what most people irl get to do, since they aren't allowed near the ICU or places like that.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> (What do we call Jongho as a nickname? I don't know many except Jonggie or Jongho. Literally. Do we have any nicknames for him like Seonghwa-Toothless Hongjoong-Joongie San-Sannie


End file.
